


A Draco Malfoy x reader Imagine

by oneofmymes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Part of a fanfiction, Part of a longer story, Please look forward to me continuing this story, Reader-Insert, gender-neutral, imagine, teaser, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofmymes/pseuds/oneofmymes
Summary: In which you've been part of Dumbledore's Army, but it has just been exposed and you get into a fight with a certain Malfoy.Or, In which Draco comes to you to apologize after realizing what a big mistake he made.-Gender-neutral imagine.My first work ever on AO3. This will probably be part of a full fanfiction one day, whenever I get the motivation to write it that is. But consider this a teaser for now ;).Please enjoy! c:
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy x Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Draco Malfoy x reader Imagine

You look down at your hand, hiss in pain as you examine the freshly cut skin. As you trace the bloody wounds with your fingers you grit your teeth, careful not to let your suffering sound, not giving Umbridge the pleasure of having managed to hurt you.

You retract your now red fingertips and slightly pull at your sleeve to hide the defeat from other students, but the heavy bleeding from the back of your hand causes drops of blood to form a trace after you as you walk down the stairs, away from Umbridge’s office.

Suddenly a figure steps in your way, stopping you from moving further. The person reaches out, tries to catch your arm, and look at the damage done but you react fast, cautiously retracting your arm from their reach.

“Get out of the way, Malfoy.” you mumble, and your words are like venom, piercing into him like daggers. The knot in his chest grows, even though he’d never admit such a thing, and he feels the sting from your words, just like weapons.

“Y/n…”, he reaches out again, carefully, not like the confident boy everyone is used to seeing. “Just let me-”, his voice is soft, hurt lingers in his words, and pain you convince yourself he is incapable of feeling.

“I said ‘get out of my way’,” you cut him off, not daring to let him say another word in fear of giving in, in fear of sympathizing with him despite what he has done. You dare not look him in the eyes, you dare not meet his hurt gaze because you know seeing those grey orbs will have you forgive him in a second. But you can’t forgive him, finally starting to realize how poisonous your love for him is, so you continue staring in front of you, looking past him and entirely ignoring his existence.

“No, Y/n, look. I never would have done it.”, and you retract your steady gaze and meet his glossy eyes, “I never would have done it if I knew you were part of them.”

Your eyes start to sting, if it’s from the pain in your hand or from the pain in your chest you don’t know, and you take a step back, away from the guy you once called boyfriend.

“You never would have done it?”

“Not if I knew, no-”

“And what about every other student whose hand is now bleeding because of you? How are you not sorry for them?”

“That’s different.”, he answers and takes a step towards you, making you take another step away from him.

“How is that any different?”, you ask, your voice barely above a whisper.

He takes another step towards you, “Because they’re not you.”, and you take yet another step back, finding yourself pressed against the cold wall with nowhere to escape. He brings his hand up, wipes a tear from your cheek with his thumb and you turn your head, trying your best to avoid him despite him being less than 10 inches away from you. You can feel his warm breath in your face and it makes shivers run down your spine. The butterflies in your stomach, that would come to life whenever you and Draco were close, seems to have mysteriously died.

“You are just like your father,” you whisper as another tear falls from your eye. Draco takes a step back, looks at you in both hurt and disbelief, and one part of you feels sorry for him because if there is one thing Draco is not, it is his father. But that other part tells you this is your one chance to push him away and have him let you go.

“I am not my father.” he hisses and your gaze turns softer as you push yourself off the wall.

“But you are,” you say, almost with sadness, “and he must be so proud of you.”

You give him one last look, this one of sympathy as the anger you felt before has vanished, before you hurry down the stairs, away from him.


End file.
